Bloomers
by DreamWvr73
Summary: An old friend of Jack's comes to Cheyenne Mountain, is this good or bad for Gillian and Jack?


The ringing phone broke the silence of the peaceful Sunday morning. Gillian groaned as she buried her head in her bed mate's shoulder. 

"Jack? Can't you get an _unlisted_ phone number?"

"I can't and you know that." Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed as he reached out a long arm and grabbed the phone off of the dark oak nightstand. "Hello?"

Gillian yawned as she lifted her head from his shoulder, watching him talk on the phone.

"Yes General, I'll be there first thing at 7 am. Yes sir, you enjoy the rest of your weekend too, bye." Jack hung up the phone and wiped both hands down his face.

"So what's up with the Chief?"  
Jack turned over, burying his head in the side of Gillian's neck. "Just an early start for tomorrow, he wants to talk to me about the new head of SG-6."

Gillian put her arms around Jack's neck, closing her eyes. "I didn't know SG-6 needed one."

"Yeah they've been on stand down for the past six weeks." Jack yawned, nuzzling her neck. "It's about time they got back into the game." He started kissing her neck gently. "So what are we going to do today?"

The young woman sighed. "Well we can stay in this bed all day and make out like two teenagers."

Jack lifted his head and looked at her. "And that's it?"

"Sure why not?"

"Because kissing can lead to something a whole lot more fun." He bowed his head and pressed his mouth to hers in a series of gentle, head swimming kisses.

Gillian opened her eyes. "On second thought, maybe we should just get up."

"No way." Jack gave her a grinned, his lips drawn in a bow. "I know one part of me that's _already getting up."_

The young woman burst out laughing.  "Well let's see what we can find." Her hand disappeared beneath the covers, reaching down between them. Her dark eyes widened dramatically as she gasped. "Oh no!"

"What? What's the matter Doctor?"

Gillian put her hand on Jack's shoulder and rolled him onto his back. "I'm afraid it's _very_ serious Colonel."

Jack creased his brow, trying to play along convincingly. "What's wrong? Is there a cure?"

The nurse practitioner nodded slowly as she pulled the covers back. "Yes there is, I'm afraid that you need an _immediate procedure." She peeled the comforter all the way off, sighing as the colonel's bare body was uncovered. Because of some late night tom foolery, the colonel had gone to sleep in the buff. _

"Oh dear, it's _worse_ that I thought."

Gillian didn't give him time to comment. She scooted down a little, her head lowering to capture his hard flesh with her mouth. 

Jack slammed his head back against the pillow, his fingers diving into her scarlet hair. "Doctor…I think this kind of a procedure is a violation of your Hippocratic Oath."

Gillian lifted her head, a little out of breath. "Are you going to turn me into the AMA Colonel?" She lowered her head again, her tongue tracing over every inch of him slowly and gently.

The colonel groaned gripping her hair, the young woman's mouth awakening every nerve in his lower body.  He hissed through his teeth. "My lips are sealed Doctor." 

Gillian stopped what she was doing. A large grin appearing on her lips, Jack was breathing hard. "As are mine Colonel, around an exquisite part of your body." She went back to it, her gentleness turning a bit rougher.

Jack's head was moving from side to side, his cheeks slightly pink. Another groan escaped from his lips, he couldn't take much more of this sweet torture. His hands moved from Gillian's hair to under her arms, he dragged her up his body until they were nose to nose.

Gillian was face to face with a pair of intense dark eyes. "Is there a problem Colonel?"

The colonel nodded. "I'm afraid the procedure has only made things worse, its time for more serious medicine."

She looked at him curiously. "Like what?"

The older man flipped them over. Jack moved off of the young woman, his eyes tracing over her body. Gillian was in a short peach satin nightgown. His hands moved over the soft material. He reached the bottom of it, his fingers curling around the ends. He tugged at it, the delicate material ripping like paper.

"Jack! That's my best nightgown!" Gillian protested as she looked down at him, a sad frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'll replace it." He pulled the material more, the rip traveling up the middle of her body. He parted it, a sinister grin appearing on his lips. "Christmas has come early for Jack O'Neill."

"Maybe, maybe not, have you been a good boy this year?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You tell me…" He stretched out over her, kissing his way up her legs. His warm lips causing the young woman to sigh the higher they brushed until finally he reached her belly button.

Gillian's heart was pounding in her chest, her desire for this man growing by leaps and bounds every second he wasn't inside of her. She looked down at him, seeing the amusement in his dark eyes. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Your permission."

The young woman grabbed his arms and pulled him. Her legs opened and she pressed his body between them. She stroked his face gently as their mouths met, her tongue circling his erotically. She broke the kiss seeing the slight surprise on his face. "Is that good enough or do you want me to put it in writing?"

Jack shook his head. "No, that'll do." He arched his back, the tip of his shaft gently gliding into her.

Gillian sighed, her hands around his back. "Oh that's heavenly Jack."

"Yeah it is." He groaned as he ventured inside a little deeper.

The young woman whimpered as she pulled on his back, wanting him to give her all of him. "Jack…you're mean!" Her voice sounding like that of a spoiled little girl who wasn't getting her way. 

The colonel's face suddenly bore a smug expression; Gillian's begging tone gave him a rush of power. "You asked if I was a good boy or a bad boy. I'm just helping you make up your mind." He pulled out of her and gently glided back in, still going only part ways. The slow deliberate mini strokes were torturous for him as well; it was making the body part buried in the young woman all the more sensitive. 

Gillian's mouth opened slightly, her head titling back. "Oh God…" She was breathing hard. "You are a good boy, a very very _good_ boy, please…stop this terrible torment and make love to me."

It was the please that finally crumbled the last of Jack's will. He reached out over her shoulders, his hands gripping the edge of his headboard. He pulled forward, filling the young woman to the hilt with a deep sigh. She was warm and wonderful like a velvet glove fitting around him. 

Gillian was moaning beneath him, her fingers gripping his back. He could tell it wasn't going to take long for either one of them.

Jack moved gently against her, the solid headboard giving him a more forceful thrust. He bent his head down, giving his lover a kiss. 

Gillian returned it, breathing hard as she pulled away from it. She curled her long legs around Jack's lower back. "God you make me crazy Jack." She whispered as their eyes locked on one another.

"So do you." Jack kissed her again, tilting his head back as his orgasm began to rise through him. He began bumping his hips against Gillian harder, the headboard slamming loudly into the wall with each movement. 

Gillian was scratching her nails across Jack's back, her body trembling from the incredible pleasure that was coursing through her veins. At last it was gone and she breathlessly held him to her.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut; one last thrust thumping loudly against the bedroom wall. He let go of the headboard, stretching out on top of her, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I think I punched a hole in the wall and broke my fingers."

The young woman laughed, kissing the side of his face. "It's okay; we'll get some plaster and fix it."

Jack sighed as he lifted his head, looking down at the red haired woman with great affection. "Or we can just slap some bumper pads there to cushion the headboard."

Gillian shrugged. "Or whatever tickles your pickle Colonel."

The colonel smiled widely. "You do that just fine Lieutenant."  He gave her another kiss before leaning against her chest and closing his eyes.

_"Come_…_"_

The colonel stepped into General Hammond's office, decked out in his olive drab uniform with black t-shirt. He snapped a quick salute to his superior.

"Good Morning General."

General Hammond returned it. "Morning Colonel, at ease." He couldn't help but notice the smile on his subordinate's face. "Have a nice weekend?"

Jack smiled as he put his hands behind his back. "It was good sir."

"Get lots of rest?"

The smile only grew wider as his thoughts drifted back to the previous day. He and Gillian had spent most of it in bed. The couple had used that time to not only make love but to talk, hold each other and sleep. It had been a rather pleasant, peaceful day. "Yes sir, how about yourself?"

The balding man nodded. "Yes Colonel, did a little fishing up at my cabin."

Jack licked his lips and pressed them together. "Your phone call mentioned a new commanding officer for SG-6?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes I did." He opened his drawer and took out a beige folder. "Colonel, you went through officer training with a Timothy Bloom, did you not?"

The colonel's smile faded, replaced by a frown. "Yes sir, Bloomers and I have known each other for quite a while."

"Bloomers?" The general raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little joke sir, Major Bloom was known as quite the ladies man when we were in school together. I doubt he's changed too much over the years."

"Well his personal life is no concern of mine Colonel, his ability to lead SG-6 is. Do you think he's competent?"

"Yes sir Major Bloom is fully capable, despite his rather seedy reputation he's one of the best."

General Hammond nodded. "Good, he's due to arrive within the next few hours. You are to give him every courtesy Colonel, is that understood?

Jack straightened. "Yes sir, understood."

"Good, dismissed."

The colonel nodded as he turned and left the office.

The elevator doors opened and out of them stepped Major Timothy Stephen Bloom. He was a tall man, standing at a lanky and lean six foot two. He had the same build as Colonel Jack O'Neill only he was a little more muscularly defined. He had golden blond neatly shaved hair and a bright, big pair of sky blue eyes. The major was in his dress uniform, the left side of his chest covered with ribbons. 

"Well, well, well… look what the cat _hacked up." Jack came out from around the corner of the hall, a small smile on his face. _

Tim turned around, a large smile blooming on his lips as he laughed. "Jumping Jack!"

The two men hugged, slapping each other on the back roughly before parting. Tim had his hands on Jack's shoulders, shaking them slightly. "So, ready to have your title of number one _stud_ taken away from you?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't have that title Tim."

"Sure you do, now that Sara is gone I bet you have bagged all the game in this place."

"Nope, afraid not. Not a lot of time, too busy being the intergalactic version of Christopher Columbus."

Tim sighed. "Oh well, your loss is _my gain. I'm sure this place is just crawling with lovely conquests just _aching_ to see the ceiling of my quarters."_

Jack immediately thought of Gillian and an ugly feeling suddenly appeared in the pit of his stomach as the image of his fiery redhead riding Bloomers like a jockey at the Kentucky Derby popped into his mind. He swallowed; his mouth suddenly going dry. "Sorry Bloomers, not around here. The female pickings are mighty slim; I can count the number of females here on one hand."

"I know of a lot of things that can be done with hands besides counting Jack." He gave the colonel a wink.

O'Neill sighed, just as he had told the general the years had not changed his rather amorous friend one bit. "Come on Casanova, the Boss is waiting to meet you." 

They walked down the hall together, heading for General Hammond's office.

"The general?"

"Who else? And you better watch that mouth, I told him you were one of the best. You best _not make me look like a liar."_

Tim turned to the colonel, flashing him a bright white grin. "Don't sweat it Jackie, I'll just turn on the ole charm."

Jack stopped walking and turned to face him. "No Tim, not with General Hammond. You just be yourself, he can see through anything else."

The grin left Bloom's face and he cleared his throat. "I promise Jack, no games. This is too important for both of us."

O'Neill licked his lips. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

He turned and knocked on the door.

_"Come."_

Jack opened the door and stepped into the room. "General Hammond?"

The bald man in the light blue uniform shirt rose to his feet. "Colonel?"

The colonel turned, and watched as his friend walked in through the open door. "General Hammond may I present Major Timothy Bloom."

The major snapped a salute. "Major Timothy Bloom reporting as ordered sir."

Hammond returned it and stuck out his hand. "Good to meet you Major, please have a seat."

Tim shook it as he sat down in the front directly in front of the general's desk. "Thank you sir."

"So Major, are you up to the challenge of intergalactic exploration?" The general was leaning back in his chair, a pen in his hands.

"I believe I am sir, I've always been fully up to any challenge that is put before me." Tim looked over at the colonel. "Colonel O'Neill can attest to my commanding abilities sir."

George glanced at the man beside his desk standing at ease. "Yes Major I know; Colonel O'Neill has assured me of your readiness for this command; but the test will come soon enough. Report to the infirmary Major, Lieutenant MacKenzie will give you a thorough physical; that's the first step to joining our little family." He gave the Major a smile. "Dismissed."

Timothy rose to his feet, saluting the superior officer. "Yes sir."

Jack gave the general a nod of his head as he followed the major out of the office.

"So who's this Lieutenant MacKenzie?" 

"A nurse practitioner, she's good."

Tim stopped, putting his hand out. "She?" He raised a blond eyebrow. "As in tall, gorgeous heap-o-female?"

Jack swallowed hard, his stomach tightening. "Well yeah I guess. She's cute and all." 

The colonel lied through his teeth, a small pang of hope inside of him that he could somehow dissuade his friend from pursuing his woman. But deep down in the pit of his gut he _knew his effort was in vain unless he poked out his friend's eyes, one look at the redhead would shatter his efforts like glass. _

"Oh yeah? Is she a blonde?"

The colonel shook his head. "No, red haired."

Tim started walking again. "Hmmmm I'm in the mood for a red head…"

Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes and look away. He couldn't stop his friend from going after Gillian but he had complete confidence in her efforts to stomp the two round objects just under the major's belly button. He only hoped he was there to see it when it happened. 

Dr Fraiser and Gillian were surprised at the two men that strolled into the infirmary. The blond one was all smiles as his eyes traced over the two women. 

Janet and Gillian glanced at each other briefly. "Morning Colonel, Major. Something we can do for you gentlemen?"

Jack stepped forward. "Ladies this is Major Bloom, he's the new commanding officer of SG-6."

The dark haired doctor nodded. "Oh! So the major needs a physical?"

The colonel nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"All right then, Major if you will follow me." Janet led the grinning major into one of the exam rooms, leaving Gillian with the colonel. She turned her head, watching them from the corner of her eyes until she was sure they were both gone. 

"What's with the face Colonel? And be quick I have to go help Janet with the physical."

Jack sighed as he wiped his hand down his face. "I don't have time to go into details but Bloomers is bad news Gill."  
The red haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Bloomers?"

"Yeah, he got that name in officer training school because that's the first thing he zooms in on when he meets a woman."  
Gillian nodded, sighing as she tilted her head back. "I see…so he sees anything with a pair of boobs as some sort of country just begging to be conquered?"

"Exactly." Jack looked at her seriously. "And he's already said he's in the mood for a redhead."

"I see…" She looked around briefly, making sure the coast was clear. She walked up to Jack and touched his face. "You know he's got a snowball's chance in Hell, right?"

Jack wrapped his arm around her. "Just watch it okay? Once Bloomers sets his sight on someone he's very determined, there's nothing he won't try."

Gillian smiled as she gently kissed him, opening her eyes slowly. "There's _nothing,_ not one damn thing he can do or say that will make me interested in him." She gave him another kiss. "You've got nothing to worry about Jack, okay?"

Jack gave her a quick hug. "Okay, you better go help Doc."

She pulled back from his embrace. "Okay." She gave him a wink as she turned around and left the room.

Janet was pressing her stethoscope to the major's white hospital gown, his blue eyes focusing on her face as she did so. "How's it sound Doc?"

She took the stethoscope out of her ears and slung it back around her neck. "Fine." She gently began to probe under Tim's neck, checking his thyroid. The exam room door opened and the doctor almost audibly sighed out of relief when her nurse practitioner came into the room with her clipboard.

"There you are Lieutenant."

"My apologies Doctor." Gillian couldn't help but notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her. 

"So what's your name?"

The young woman took out her penlight and began looking into his eyes. "Gillian."

"That's a very pretty name, it suits you."

Gillian glanced over at Janet; the dark haired woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She had only been with the major for a short time but it was easy to see what sort of man he was. "But around here she's Lieutenant."

"Of course." Tim gave her a smile as his focus shifted to her. "You know you have beautiful eyes Doctor."

Janet sighed as she stepped back. "All right Bloom, I need you to drop your shorts."

Tim's smile got wider as he hopped down from the table. He moved the gown aside, revealing a well defined washboard stomach. He slowly slipped his shorts down, a look of pride appearing on his face as he held his gown high. 

The two medical women looked down at him; it was obvious he was a natural blond. But they saw no real reason for the peacock pride the major was displaying. Janet seemed unimpressed as she took a pair of gloves out of her white coat and slipped them on. "Lieutenant, can you get everything we'll need for a blood draw?"

"Yes Doctor." 

There was a glass medical cabinet on the wall near the door. The nurse practitioner turned her back to the major as she opened the cabinet and got out what was needed. 

Janet stood in front of Tim and reached down, wrapping her hand around his testicles. "You know the routine Major; turn your head and cough."

Tim turned his head, coughing as hard as he could. He couldn't help but smile at the feel of the doctor's warm hand around him.

The doctor was more than aware of his grinning face. She gave his testicles a more forceful squeeze, the smile vanishing in an instant replaced instead by a grimace of pain.

"Uhh… Doctor?"

"Just being thorough Major, you want me to make sure your nuts are healthy don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." He managed to squeak out, sighing out of relief when her grip loosened.

Gillian still had her back turned, her lips were pressed together trying to stop the laughter that threatened to escape. She cleared her throat, turning back around with a small tube for the blood and a long piece of rubber to tie around his arm. 

Janet finally let go, peeling her gloves off and wadding them up. "I'll be in the lab Lieutenant; can you bring me the blood once you get it?"

"Yes ma'am."

The doctor gave her a nod, a slight hint of a warning in her gaze as she left the room, tossing her rubber gloves in the trash before opening the door. 

Tim lowered his hospital gown as he sat back down on the table. He was immensely thrilled that he was now alone with the lovely red haired woman.

Janet sighed, a scowl on her face as she hurriedly walked back into the infirmary. She spotted Colonel O'Neill lying on one of the cots, his arm slung over his eyes. 

"Are you sick Colonel?" There was concern in her voice as she walked over to the bed and leaned over him.

Jack uncovered his eyes, sitting up slowly. "No Doc I was just waiting for Bloom."

Janet's face resumed its scowl as she sat down on the cot beside him. "He'll be along in a few minutes; the lieutenant is getting a blood draw for me."

The colonel saw the expression on the doctor's face; it was obvious she wasn't happy. He was pretty sure of the reason why. "Let me take a shot in the dark here Doc, you don't think much of the major?"

The dark haired woman scoffed. "No I don't. I feel the overwhelming need for a shower right about now Colonel."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah he seems to have that affect on those women he can't lure into his slimy clutches."

"I thought he was your friend?"

"He is Doc but he's always had a problem keeping his fly zipped." He looked at her, seeing her slightly raised eyebrow. "If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I sort of got that impression about a minute into the physical."

Gillian was tying the rubber tube around the major's forearm. She picked up an alcohol pad, tore it open and began to wipe down the bend in his arm. "I see a good vein I can tap right here." She gave that area an extra swabbing as her gloved fingers probed it

Tim was watching her, his light blue eyes tracing over her lovely face. "So when can I take you to dinner Lieutenant?"

Gillian threw the alcohol pad in the trash. "You don't fool around do you Major?"

"No ma'am." 

Tim's arm was extended out; the nurse practitioner tucked it against her body slinging her arm over it. She held it firmly as she patted his arm and sunk her needle into it.

The blond man grinned, feeling her warm body against his hand. "How about Friday night?"

Gillian finished filling the tube and carefully pulled the needle out of his vein. "I don't think so Major." She pressed a piece of folded gauze to it, slapping a band-aid across it. She released his arm, tucking the needle into the bright red hazardous waste container.

Tim was holding his arm. "Why not? Are you seeing someone?"

Gillian froze, her heart racing. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. She and Jack had been keeping their relationship a secret. "Would it matter?"

The major shrugged his shoulders. "Not really Lieutenant, it would just make you more of a challenge that's all."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Gillian whispered as she opened the door and left the exam room.

It was lunch time and Gillian sighed, her hands rubbing the back of her neck as she stood by a wooden coat rack. There wasn't much she could do about her neck and she shrugged her shoulders a few times as she slipped her white coat off and hung it up. 

She was in the guest quarters and wanted to lay down for a quick nap but her stiff neck twinged and she dropped her head down in a vain effort to once again rub it.

"Damn it, come on." She whispered to herself as her small hands tried to unravel the muscles of her neck and shoulders.

A pair of strong hands suddenly touched hers and began kneading her shoulders. Gillian gasped but that gasp turned into a deep sigh as the familiar touch of her love massaged her. "That feels heavenly Jack." She tilted her head back, a small groan escaping her lips.

Jack couldn't help but grin as he pressed his fingers more deeply into her taut muscles. "Sure does need it, having a bad day?"

"What do you think?" Gillian hung her head letting him rub the back of her neck.

The colonel stopped his rubdown and snaked his arm around her chest, hugging her protectively. "Poor Gill, I know exactly what you need."

This brought a smile to Gillian's face as her hands move up and down the strong arms around her. "Oh yeah and what's that?"

Jack pulled her close to him so his lips reached her right ear. "I'll give you a hint." He pressed his lower body into the small of her back.

Gillian grinned, feeling something hard and unmistakable being gently nudged against her. "Hmmm wonder what _that could be?"_

"It's big and all for you." He kissed the back of her neck before going over to the guest room door and locking it. He looked up in the corner of the room and saw the security camera was on; the plug was right below it and he quickly jerked it out of the wall.

Jack turned back and walked over to the queen size bed; there was a set of white sheets on it and a thin tan blanket. He peeled the bed back, folding the sheets and blanket in half at the foot of the bed.

"Well this will do." Jack sat down on the edge of it and untied his boots, kicking them off and his socks as he swung his legs up onto the bed and stretched out. There was a low seductive grin on the colonel's handsome face as he gently patted the bed beside him. 

"Come on over here Gill, I'll make you feel better."

Gillian swallowed hard, the sight of her man in such a relaxed pose looking at her with those sizzling eyes made every cell in her body turn to Jell-O. Her hands touched her uniform shirt and unbuttoned it one at a time. She pulled it out of her pants and parted the ends, turning and hanging it on the coat rack. She also took off her navy blue pants and hung them up, not wanting her uniform to get wrinkled. 

Gillian now stood before Jack in a white satin bra and light blue panties. She kicked off her dress shoes and climbed up on the bed and studied the reclining man before her.

Jack was on his side in his black t-shirt, normally he'd be in olive drab pants but today he was in medium blue. There was a wicked gleam on his face as he scooted closer to Gillian, his eyes roaming over every uncovered curve she had. He licked his lips and pressed them together as he put his hand on the back of her neck, pushing her towards him. Their lips met in a deep kiss as Jack rolled onto his back, pulling Gillian on top of him. 

The young woman got off the bed, quickly pulling off her bra and panties. Jack raised his hips, unbuckling his pants and pulling them and his boxers down far enough to kick them off his legs. 

Gillian was back on the bed in a flash, straddling Jack's waist. He sat up and hugged her to him, brushing his mouth against hers as he helped her slide down the length of him.

For what seemed like days on end, the couple moved together, reveling in the feel of one another. Jack's face was flushed with passion as he leaned forward to rest his head on Gillian's collarbone. Every bobbing slide of her body onto his only made him whimper in pleasure.

Gillian had her fingers in her lover's hair, teasing and playing with it. Her body was keyed up, and she bent back a little as her orgasm raced though her, causing her fingers to tighten into Jack's short hair. She bit her lips hard to keep the noise level down.

Jack felt his body being squeezed by Gillian and he shuddered, yanking her down hard onto him as he groaned. The couple stilled, leaning against one another, panting hard.

"And to think I was going to spend my lunch time down in the cafeteria." Jack drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he kissed Gillian's neck a couple of times.

"I was going to lay down and take a nap since Janet said she'd call me if she needed me." Gillian wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed his lips. 

Jack nodded. "We can do that. I know I'm free until we leave for P7C744 at 1600." He had his arms around her and kept them there as he laid back down, taking her with him. 

Gillian curled up close to him. "Jack, take off your t-shirt please."

The colonel sat back up, tugging his shirt over his head and dropped it. He laid back down and Gillian leaned her head against his now bare chest.

"There, that's much better. I wanted to feel your skin not your shirt."

Jack yawned, rubbing his hand across his lover's bare back. "Just go to sleep Gill, you can hold my skin all you want once we go home."

Gillian voiced her agreement the only way she could. "Uh huh." The one word she uttered before she drifted off to sleep.

The small alarm on Jack's watch starting beeping, interrupting the silent slumber of the couple in the queen size bed.  Jack stirred raising his left arm; he opened one eye and saw the time flashing on his watch.  

It was 1500 hours, three o'clock. He had exactly one hour until he and his team went through the big wall-o-water. 

He sighed, pressing the button on the side of his watch, stopping the ear piercing beep.

"What time is it?" A small sleepy voice asked and Jack glanced down, seeing the top of a red head.  

"It's three." The colonel shifted, running his hands back up Gillian's body to play with her hair. "I have to get up." He said it with a small sigh, a pang of regret in his voice.

"I know I know, you have P7C744 to go to in an hour." The nurse practitioner rolled off of him, rubbing her eyes. 

The colonel sat up, yawning. He massaged his hands over his head, one hand straying to the back of his neck. He glanced beside him, looking at the reclining young woman. A thought came into his mind and he licked his lips. 

Bloom had been alone with her and Doctor Fraiser's dislike of the major came back to him. "Gillian…did Bloomers try anything when you examined him?"

The young woman moved her hand away from her eyes, looking up at the inquisitive face peering down at her. "Of course he did, you _knew he would."_

"So what did he say?" Jack was almost afraid to ask, knowing Bloomers there was no telling. 

Gillian shrugged. "Does it matter? I turned him down." She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her back turning towards him. She bent over a little, the light in the room reflecting on her skin. 

"Yeah it does matter because you don't know Bloom the way I do." Jack rolled onto his side, reaching out and putting his hand on the small of her back.  "Tell me what he said."

The young woman stood up, picking up her under clothes and moving away from the bed. "Jack..." She was standing by the coat rack, taking her uniform off of it. She slipped her shirt on; adjust the collar before starting to button it. Jack had his hands folded, waiting patiently for her to answer him. Gillian sighed, shaking her head. 

"All right. He wanted to take me to dinner on Friday night and of course I said no. He asked me if I was seeing someone and I asked if it mattered and he said no that he would consider it a _challenge." The last button was buttoned and she picked up her pants and started sliding them up her legs, tucking her shirt in before fastening them._

The colonel watched her, a serious look appearing on his face. He nodded his head slowly his lips contracted, puckering briefly as both eyebrows went up. "So he didn't really pay attention when you told him no."

Gillian took her coat down from the rack. She could tell by the expression on Jack's face that he wasn't very happy. "What else was I supposed to do Jack? Slap him? Kick him in the balls? He's a major, I'm a lieutenant. Whether I like it or _not I can't sock it to him simply because he asked me out and you don't like him."_

Jack got off the bed in a hurry. He picked up his olive drab boxers and slipped them on along with his pants.  The black t-shirt was slipped over his head and pulled down his chest. 

"You don't know what he's like Gillian." He was standing in front of her now, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "He's bad news and I want you to stay away from him."

The nurse practitioner shook her head. "And _how am I supposed to do that? He's a part of this base and I simply can't ignore him. There's the post mission exams and what if he gets hurt?"_

Jack let go of her shoulders, turning away from her and sighing. He tilted his head back, shaking his head. She was right; her duty to the SGC included every person there, even Bloom.  The colonel raised both hands, placing them on the back of his neck. He started pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

Gillian crossed her arms over her chest. She had known Jack long enough to read his emotions like a book. There were certain things he did whenever he was angry or upset.  And two of the biggest ones were staring her right in the face. The pacing and the massaging. 

"You don't know what to tell me, do you?" She wiped her hand across her mouth. "Do you?"

Jack said nothing; his walking back and forth came to a stop; his back was to her and he swallowed hard.

The young woman shook her head, a tidal wave of anger suddenly crashing over her.  Her eyes narrowed and she walked around him to stand in front of him. "Well let me save you the trouble Jack, I'm not some little girl that can't take care of herself! I'm a woman, a fully grown _woman_ and despite what you may think I don't need you to protect me!"

He didn't know what to say.  Jack was startled; his dark eyes widening at the angry young woman now standing toe to toe with him; the fire in her face matching the bright blinding red of her hair. 

"I care what happens to you! It's my _job to look out for you!" The words seemed to stumble from his lips and he was just as surprised at what he said as Gillian was._

"As _what _Jack? As my lover or as my superior?"

Now it was Jack's turn to be angry, his jaw clenching as his face grew slightly flushed. "As _both Gillian. As your lover __and the fact that as the higher ranking officer I have to watch over my subordinates!"_

Gillian uncrossed her arms, the expression on her face furious. "Your subordinate? Oh of course! That's right; no one on the mountain even _knows_ what we share!" She glanced at her watch, it was getting late. "You better get ready to go."  She started walking past him and he reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. 

"This isn't over yet!"

She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Oh yes it is _Colonel. You're a commanding officer so go _command_!"_

The harsh tone of her voice made the temperature in the room drop to below the freezing mark.

Jack watched her leave; she practically stomped out of the room. The door slammed so hard against the frame that he flinched. He could hear the sound of her heels as they marched down the hall, the clacking trailing off.

The colonel sighed, wiping his hands over his face. He had about half an hour before SG-1 stepped up the ramp and through the vertical puddle but his mind simply wasn't in it. Now his heart wasn't in it either. He wished someone _else_ could go in his place but that wasn't possible on so short a notice. Things between himself and Gillian were not good right now and the last thing he wanted to do was be sent a galaxy or two away from her. Unfortunately though, the mission came first, his love life second and there was no negotiating that point… It would have to wait until he got back.

Jack adjusted his green cap, walking through the sliding blast door. He was in his full gear ready to go; a tense look was on his face as he went over to the rest of his team standing at the bottom of the ramp.  

The Stargate was spinning, half of the chevrons were already encoded and the three other members of SG-1, decked out in their olive drab and black vests, eyed him. 

Sam raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Daniel and Teal'c.  "You okay sir?" She gently asked, not sure of his reaction. Her commanding officer had the look of a lit stick of dynamite with an extremely short fuse.

"Fine Captain." Jack muttered as he checked his P90 over, slinging the gun onto his shoulder.

"You're sure Jack?" Daniel had his green boonie on his head; he pulled it off, letting it rest on the back of his neck.

A pair of intense eyes glared at him but were quickly covered by dark sunglasses. "I'm sure Daniel."  Jack's jaw clenched as he turned towards the top of the ramp, waiting for the last chevron to lock into place. 

Sam and Daniel exchanged looks, shrugging their shoulders at one another. If something_ was_ wrong with their team leader, it was clear it was a forbidden subject.

The last chevron encoded and the vortex whooshed out, snapping back to form the shimmering puddle.

"Let's move out!"

The colonel sighed, gripping his gun tightly as he marched up the ramp. He stepped through the water quickly, leaving his other three teammates trailing behind him bewildered. 

It was going to be an interesting mission.

_"Get that damn gate open now!"_

Jack was yelling at the top of his lungs while Sam and Daniel stood on either side of the DHD. 

The Stargate was in the center of a meadow, a lush vast forest was all around them. That wasn't the only thing there; they could hear shouts and heavy footsteps surrounding them, intertwining through the trees. 

The captain was breathing hard; she glanced over her shoulder trying to see her commanding officer. He was nowhere to be seen; only his voice drifting towards them told of the distance between them.

Teal'c was suddenly there, startling her. The Jaffa's face was slightly flushed from running. "We must go! O'Neill has given us the order to go!" He too was looking behind him, concerned for his friend.

Daniel was pressing down the keys, hoping and praying he had the right address. His mind was racing and their current situation wasn't helping.

The three teammates could hear the sound of gunfire, but all they could see was the thick green grass and trees.

Daniel entered the last coordinate and placed his hand on the dome, watching the Stargate burst into life. 

Sam fumbled with the GDO, taking it off her wrist and entering the code. She turned around facing the woods she could see almost directly in front of her.

"Sir! We've got the gate open!"

More gunfire rang out; the young woman's heart was pounding in her chest. She swallowed hard, looking at Daniel and Teal'c. They too were searching the woods for any trace of their missing teammate.

"I don't see him Sam!" Daniel pulled his bonnie off his head again.

The gunfire suddenly stopped.

Sam shook her head, her blue eyes wide. "Colonel?" 

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, the terrible silence filling his ears. "We have to go."

The captain's lips tightened. "We _can't, we're waiting." She took a deep breath. "Colonel! We've got the gate open! We'll wait for you!"_

_"Go Captain…"_ A voice suddenly rang out. It was low, breathy and obviously pained. _"That's an order!  Go!"_

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other. They had been given and order and could not disobey it.

They turned around and reluctantly ran up the stone steps and into the wormhole.

The mountain was in an uproar; the sirens were going off, the red lights flashing as the chevrons locked into place one by one. The defense team was scrambling about, preparing their weapons and flanking

either side of the gate. 

General Hammond was standing in the control room, looking down at the hustle and bustle.

"It's SG-1's signal sir." The technician turned away from the computer to look at the frowning general.

"Open the iris."

"Yes sir."

The metal shield swirled open, sliding back up into the event horizon with a loud scraping sound as the shining pool was revealed.

Hammond crossed his arms over his chest. "There has to be a problem, get a medical team down there."

The grey haired technician nodded his head, reaching for the microphone. _"Medical team to the embarkation room."___

The blast door slid open and Doctor Frasier, Gillian and a few orderlies ran into the Stargate room just as the travelers stepped through the water.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked down the ramp, looking around the defense team with their guns aimed directly at them. Not one of them looked happy as the water disappeared, bursting like a bubble behind them.

_"Defense team stand down."_ Hammond's voice came through the microphone and a split second later he came through the opening blast door. 

"Captain Carter? Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

Gillian was wondering that as well as she stood beside Doc Frasier. The two women were standing between the blast door and the ramp. Her chest seemed to tighten and a feeling of dread took up residence in her stomach. She saw the look on the team's faces, and it only made her stomach drop into her toes.

"He told us to leave sir." The blond woman looked grim, she swallowed hard. "We were under attack by the local population. We tried to get back to the gate but there were too many of them. Colonel O'Neill kept them off our backs long enough for us to gate home."

Hammond's eyes went from Sam to Daniel to Teal'c. "And you don't know whether or not he was captured?"

Daniel shook his head. "The last thing we heard from him was an order for us to go." He licked his lips and wiped his hand down his mouth. 

"What is it Doctor?"

The archeologist sighed. "Something happened to Jack sir. We're not exactly sure what but that's why he wasn't able to gate home with us."

Teal'c raised his head slightly. "He sounded as though he was injured General Hammond."

The general nodded slowly, his jaw clenching briefly.  He turned around, looking up at the control room's large windows. "Sergeant! Start dialing! Tell SG-3 to be ready to go back through that gate to go find Colonel O'Neill!"

_"Yes sir."_ The technician started typing onto the computer, initiating the dialing program.

Hammond once more faced the gate as the announcement for SG-3 to report to the embarkation room blared over the PA system. 

The bald man was waiting for the center of the gate to start dialing. The blast door opened and Colonel Makepeace and his troops marched into the gate room.

The burly Marine stood in front of the general and saluted him. "The SG-3 Marines are locked and loaded and ready to go sir!"

Hammond returned it. "Good Colonel, we have no idea the kind of hostiles you're going to be encountering. One of our people is out there, bring him back alive."

Makepeace nodded. "Yes sir!" He turned away from him and looked at his camouflaged men. "You heard the man, let's do it Marines!"

Everyone was watching the Stargate, expecting it to start spinning. Finally all faces turned towards the control room above, wondering what was going on. Hammond was scowling deeply now, his blue eyes stern.

"Sergeant? What's happening with the gate?"

_"I have no idea sir; the computer is having some sort of problem. It won't initiate the dialing program, it keeps saying there's some sort of internal error."_

"Well fix it Sergeant we need that gate open!"

_"I'm trying sir, it may be a hardware problem or something with the program itself."_ The technician swallowed hard. _"It may take some time to fix it sir."_

The general sighed, shaking his head. "Let me know the _second the problem is fixed!" He turned around, heading for the blast door. It slid open with a hiss and closed behind him. _

Gillian closed her eyes briefly, trying hard to keep her emotions under control.

"Lieutenant let's get them to the infirmary."

Frasier headed toward the ramp, the orderlies following her.

The nurse practitioner couldn't breathe her chest was so tight but nevertheless she did as she was ordered and helped get the three members of SG-1 to the infirmary. 

Sam was walking through the long grey hall, heading for her quarters. There was still no word from the colonel and she had decided to go try and catch a couple of hours worth of sleep. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

It had been a long day and she was tense and stiff, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and crawl into a nice warm bed. The walkway took her by the clear frosted glass of the locker room; she had just started to walk past it when she heard a small noise, echoing against the tiled walls. 

This puzzled Sam as she opened the door and peered in. She saw the small hot tub and craned her neck around the tiled wall just inside the door.  Someone was sitting on the wooden bench against the far wall, their legs drawn up, their head resting on top of their knees. Whoever was sitting there was extremely upset; the sound of sniffling was what caught Sam's ears.

The captain stepped around the wall and took a closer look. She recognized the bright red hair of the nurse practitioner that worked with Doctor Fraiser. 

"Gillian?"

The sound of name made the young woman jump; she didn't raise her head not knowing how to face her friend.

Sam creased her brow as she walked over to her, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?" 

The two young women had become good friends. Sam had never seen her friend like this and gently touched her shoulder.

Gillian sighed, raising her head. The red haired woman's face was streaked with tears, her nose and eyes were red. She saw the captain and swallowed hard. "Nothing I can tell you Sam."

Sam was taken aback by this, her blue eyes narrowing slightly. "You can't tell me?"

The young woman shook her head, wiping her face. "I can't Sam I'm sorry but I don't know what will happen if its gets out that…" She sighed, putting her head back down. 

Sam nodded, moving her hand to stroke her friend's hair. "Gillian whatever's wrong, you can tell me." She thought about something and cleared her throat. "You can trust me Gill, you're my friend and whatever you have to get off your chest won't leave this room."

The nurse practitioner sighed, once more raising her head.  She took a hitching breath, wiping her wet face. It was killing her to keep this to herself; she had to confide in someone and Sam seemed to be the logical choice. "Do you remember that conversation we had in my office that one day?" Gillian sniffed, wiping her eyes. "When we had lunch?"

Sam thought about it briefly. "The time I asked you about whether or not you were seeing Colonel O'Neill?"

"Right that's the one." Gillian said nothing, simply looking at her blonde friend.

Sam's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "You mean you…and…Holy Hannah!" She shook her head slowly, completely floored. "But you said there was nothing between you."

Gillian cleared her throat. "I had to Sam, I was afraid of it getting around the whole mountain and I wasn't exactly sure what would happened to Jack if everyone found out we were together."

The captain chuckled. "And just how long have you two been…"

"In love? A while now, almost four months." Gillian wiped her hand across her eyes.

"So that's why…Oh Gillian, I'm sorry." Sam hugged her friend. "This must be awful for you, not knowing what's happening to him."

Gillian squeezed her eyes shut. "That's not the worst of it Sam." She let go of her friend, taking Sam's hand. "We had a big fight because of Bloom. Jack told me to shoot him down or he'd never leave me alone. I said that he didn't need to protect me like I was weak and helpless." The tears were welling up in her eyes again and rolling slowly down her face. 

"I was so upset and angry. Normally before he goes off world I'll kiss him and tell him how much I love him but I didn't this time. I just told him to go and now…it may be too _late_ to tell him I didn't mean meant it and how sorry I am." 

Sam hugged her friend again. "It's all right Gill. The colonel's tough; he's going to make it back." She rubbed her friend's back gently.

"I was an idiot Sam; he was only trying to protect me."

The blonde woman nodded. "Yeah I know, he tries to protect everyone he cares about. That's one of the things I admire most about him." She pulled back from her friend, rubbing her shoulders.

"You admire him?" Gillian cleared her throat, sniffling.

"Yeah I do. He's probably the best commanding officer I've ever had and he's a good man Gillian." Sam looked at her friend seriously. "Just don't tell him I said that." The two women looked at each other and Sam's stern gaze disappeared, turning into a wide smile.

"I won't tell him, I promise." Gillian tried to smile back, knowing that it was Sam's attempt to make her laugh but she just couldn't; her heart wasn't in it. Both her heart and her mind were elsewhere; someplace beyond the shining puddle in the center of the event horizon.

General Hammond was sitting sideways in his chair, his hands folded in front of him. He tilted his chair back a little, deep in thought. He had a ton of paperwork to do but none of it seemed to matter at the moment. There was too much on his mind, not only was one of his best officers missing but his good friend was as well. He had been waiting patiently for the computer to be working again but several hours had gone by and still no word on the repair progress. It seemed to be going slowly, too slow for Hammond's satisfaction but there was little he could do about it. 

The general sighed as he faced forward, looking down at the small grey laptop that sat in the middle of his desk. He opened it, seeing a report that was half typed. 

"Well better get back to work." He whispered to himself as he placed his fingers in the correct typing position.

A knock on the door startled him and he lifted his head to look at it. "Come."

The grey door opened and the general saw the small smile on face of the technician. "Excuse me for disturbing you sir but I thought you'd like to know the computer is up and running now. We can dial P7C744 and send SG-3 through to go after the colonel."

Hammond popped out of his chair like toast. "Get Makepeace and his team to the gate room and start dialing that planet Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

The two men started to walk towards the control room at a rapid pace. The red lights suddenly started flashing and the sirens began to go off.

_"Off world activation!"_  The PA blared to life, announcing the presence of an inbound traveller. 

Hammond and the sergeant looked at one another and ran towards the control room.

The embarkation room was filled with people. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c where there along with SG-3, and the medical staff, all of them eyes focused on the fluttering circle of water at the end of the metal ramp.

Gillian was standing beside Sam, her arms crossed over her chest. She was trying not to let her nervousness show. She kept shooting her looks of concern to Sam whenever their eyes met. 

Sam would only give her a slight nod of her head and a tiny smile. This was the captain's way of silently reassuring the nurse practitioner that everything was going to be okay.

_"No traveller yet sir."_

Hammond didn't bother to turn around; he kept his eyes focused on the wormhole.

Gillian was saying every prayer she had ever learned, making a thousand and one promises to whatever God was upstairs, as long as her honey would come home safe.

The water seemed to ripple suddenly and the young woman's breath froze in her chest. 

Colonel Jack O'Neill came stumbling out of the wormhole, falling face first onto the ramp and rolling partially down it ending up on his stomach. The puddle was gone in an instant and as soon as it was a gang of people raced up the ramp.

"Colonel!" Sam was one of the first, crouching down and touching him on the shoulder. His uniform was tattered and torn, covered with dirt.

Gillian wanted to be the one beside him, but she knew she couldn't. Her insides were doing cartwheels though as she and Doctor Frasier went up the ramp.

Jack got up on all fours and raised his head, seeing his second in command. His face was smudged with dirt and a small smile came to his lips. "I'm here Captain."

The captain nodded, sighing in relief. "Welcome back sir."

"Excuse us please." Janet politely nudged her way through the crowd and crouched down. "Let's get you to the infirmary Colonel."

A pair of orderlies was on either side of her, helping the injured man to his feet.

Gillian was there, locking eyes with Jack. She wanted so much to hold him to her and kiss him senseless but they weren't alone, such displays of affection would have to wait.

They simply gazed at each other briefly as the gang of medical personnel got the colonel to the infirmary.

Jack had been debriefed and given a thorough medical exam. He had been pronounced healthy with one small exception. He had slightly twisted knee, but a tight wrapping and a shot of anti-inflammatory would take care of the mild sprain. 

The colonel would be spending the night in the infirmary and Gillian had volunteered to stay with him. When everyone had gone home and most of the mountain had cleared, the young woman went over to the cot on the far side of the room where he was sleeping. 

He was lying on his left side, his pant lag pulled up to expose the tan ace bandage that covered his right knee. His jacket had been pronounced beyond repair and had been removed and discarded, leaving him in his black t-shirt.

Gillian sat down on the edge of his bed, reaching out and placing a hand on his face; her fingers gliding down his cheek gently in a slow lazy pattern.  She was never so relieved in her life that he was back, and there were a billion things she wanted to tell him.

"Jack?" 

The gentle whisper of his name roused him, his eyes fluttering open focusing on the face of the nurse practitioner. "Hey." He looked around, wondering if they were in mixed company.

"Don't worry, we're alone."

Jack licked his lips and pressed them together, not exactly sure what to say. The last words between them had been heated ones and he couldn't be certain as to whether or not Gillian was still angry. "Why did you stay?" He propped himself up on his elbow so he could be talk to her.

The nurse practitioner was looking into his face, seeing the remnants of the hurt and anger from their fight. She swallowed hard, her eyes beginning to get shiny. She practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly around his neck. "Oh God Jack I was scared to death that I was never going to see you again."

He returned her embrace, closing his eyes at the wonderful warm feel of her in his arms. "I take it you were worried?"

The answer to his question was a flood of tears that were beginning to soak into his t-shirt. He felt the warm wetness against his skin and pulled back. The pain, fear and worry of his absence was clearly on her face and in her eyes. He had his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back to him for another hug.

Gillian sighed heavily, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jack, about everything. For the fight we had and the fact I didn't kiss you goodbye or told you I loved you before you left. When you didn't come back I was so damn terrified that I had lost you."

Jack smiled a little, rubbing her back. He had been just as terrified as she was about being able to make it back home. "Hey it's going to take more than a pack of bloodthirsty aliens to get the better of me." He let go of her and wiped her face. "Okay?"

She nodded, clearing her throat. "Okay." A smile came to her face as she put her hands on either side of his face and gently pressed her mouth to his. 

Jack returned it, the kiss deepening as their lips entwined. He broke the kiss, touching his forehead to hers. "We can make up for our fight properly when we go home."

"We have plenty of time for that." It was on the tip of Gillian's tongue to tell him about something else but it was going to have to wait. Her patient still looked pretty tired and she put her hands on his shoulders. "What you need right now is rest." A slight push eased him back on the bed. 

The colonel yawned, wiping his hand down his face. "Yeah I could sleep for a while." He turned his head to look at her, reaching down to take one of her hands. Their fingers laced and he raised his hand to her lips, kissing it. "You'll stay with me right?"

Gillian smiled, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest. "Of course, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh good."

She raised her head a little watching his eyelids grow heavy and finally close.

Gillian was walking towards the locker room taking the opportunity of Jack falling asleep to take a quick shower. She sighed as she peeled off her white coat and hung it inside her locker. She had just unbuttoned her shirt and had slid it down her arms when a pair of hands grabbed her and spun her around. 

Gillian gasped at the lustful face of Major Timothy Bloom.

"Hi Doc…going to take a shower?"

The young woman immediately grabbed her shirt and put it back to her chest. "Get out of here Bloom!"

Tim looked her up and down, his light blue eyes flashing with lust and desire as he moved closer to her, pinning her against the locker.

"I just wanted to offer my grooming services." With a quick yank the blue uniform shirt was jerked out of the lieutenant's hands. "You have an _incredible_ body Lieutenant…I've got to admit Jack has fantastic taste."

Gillian was breathing hard; her heart was pounding hard within her. "I'm warning you Bloom…"

He grabbed both of her arms hard, his fingers pressing into her skin so deeply it caused Gillian to gasp. A look of anger washed over his face. "You're warning me? That's a laugh! Get something straight Sweetheart, I'm a highly decorated major, you're a piss ant lieutenant! I suggest you keep your mouth _shut_ unless you want something to happen to your beloved Jack."

The skin on both of her arms was hurting, it was like two vice grips squeezing her arms but she wasn't about to let this guy see her pain. "What do you mean?" 

Tim grinned, a nasty smile that showed his perfect white teeth. "Gate missions are dangerous Gill; sometimes people don't come back alive from them." He let go of her left arm and stroked her face gently. "Think about it…Jack just might become an unfortunate victim of the Goa'uld or a bullet in the back…accidents _can_ happen you know."

Gillian turned her face away from his grip. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards him, kissing her hard. The lieutenant struggled against him but he put his hand on the back of her neck and held her in place. The kiss deepened and he forced his tongue into her mouth, groaning against her lips.

Tim finally let go of her, sighing as he did so. "Wow, you even _taste_ good! I bet you're an amazing lay!" 

Gillian tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand before she could. "See you around Sweetheart." He let go of her and disappeared out the locker room door. 

The young woman's legs were shaking so hard she could barely stand up. She sat back down on the bench, drawing her knees up and hugging them. She rested her forehead on top of them as sobs of fear and anger began to come out of her.

Jack opened his eyes; he expected to see Gillian sitting beside him. She had been there when he fell asleep but now was gone. He was the only one in the infirmary. 

"Gill?"

He sat up slowly, his body still feeling a little tired and weak from his intergalactic adventure. He swung his legs around and carefully got up from the bed, mindful of his bandaged knee.

Jack opened the women's locker room door. He saw Gillian with her legs up, the sound of her sniffling and crying echoing in the room.

"Gill?"

He limped into the room, looking around to make sure there were no unclothed females around. He sat down beside her, touching her knees. 

The young woman gasped, a shudder going through her entire body. "Don't touch me!" 

Jack was a little taken back by this. "Gill it's okay, it's just me."

Gillian raised her head, a look of pure relief washing over her face. "Jack…" She put her legs down and climbed into his lap, hugging him hard around the neck.

"Whoa woman! What is wrong?" The colonel was surprised by how hard she was clinging to him. He put his arms around her, feeling her tremble against him. "Gillian _what is the matter?" _

"Bloom…" Was the only word that she could speak before a fresh wave of tears and sobs came out of her.

Jack cradled her to his chest, rubbing her back gently. "What about him Gill?" He swallowed hard, a feeling of dread suddenly appearing in the pit of his stomach, deep down he knew what she was going to say. "Please… talk to me."

Gillian let go of him and pulled back. Her face was wet from tears, her mouth was still red from the kiss Bloom had forced on her. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. 

"I didn't want to tell you because of all you've been through but…He won't leave me alone Jack! Somehow he found out about us and as soon as you didn't come back he's been pestering me! I even slapped him hard; he only took it as another _challenge. _I went to take a shower while you slept and he was waiting for me! He…"

Jack was listening, his face growing red from anger. "He _what_?"

She swallowed hard. "He said that if I told anyone what he's been doing that no one would believe me! He said that if I said one word…" Her eyes began to grow wet. "Something was going to happen to you!" She hugged him around the neck again, leaning her head against his shoulder.

The colonel hugged her hard, touching her hair. "Gill _nothing is going to happen to me."_

"He said that gate missions were dangerous and sometimes things happened." Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "He was squeezing my arms and then he kissed me, I couldn't get away from him!"

Jack touched the back of her neck and pulled her back. "He _kissed you?"_

The young woman nodded, she turned her arms over to reveal a set of round red marks just above her elbows that were already beginning to grow purple. 

They were the same size and shape of fingerprints.

Jack touched them gently, his face growing stern. His dark eyes suddenly turned a dangerous and deadly shade of coal black. He touched his lover's face gently. "Don't worry Gill; I'll take care of this." His voice was very calm; there was something frightening in the way it he sounded. "He won't lay a hand on you again, I promise."

Gillian swallowed hard; she had never seen that look on Jack's face before. "What are you going to do?"

The colonel sighed. "Teach him a lesson, that's all."

There were six people in the SGC gym, a makeshift boxing ring had been drawn in chalk on the cement floor, along with two wooden stools in diagonal corners. The colonel had gathered his team in Gillian's office and had explained the situation to them. He wanted to teach the major a lesson but in such a way that would keep him from getting court marshaled for striking a fellow officer. He had challenged Tim to a friendly boxing match.

Tim was all smiles as Teal'c helped him lace up his boxing gloves. "You sure about this Jack? I mean you _just_ got back yesterday. I figured after the trip you've had you wouldn't feel up to this."

Jack was in the opposite corner sitting on the stool. He was in his black t-shirt and olive drab pants. "I'm just fine Tim, I can see how _deeply_ concerned you are."

Gillian was lacing up the colonel's gloves. She licked her lips and pressed them together. "You're not a hundred percent Jack; I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it Gill, I'll be fine."

She raised her head, looking at the older man. "Promise?"

The colonel gave her a nod. "I promise."

Sam and Daniel were standing back from one chalk wall of the ring, watching the two men get ready to box. Sam leaned close to Daniel. "What do you think?"

Daniel turned towards Sam, pushing up his glasses. "I don't know about you but I think Jack is going to beat the _crap out of him."_

The blond woman nodded. "Me too."

"So why exactly _is_ Jack doing this?" Daniel was watching the colonel with Gillian, Jack's gaze was one of obvious affection as he looked at the nurse practitioner.

Sam swallowed hard, not exactly sure what to say. She had promised Gillian she would keep her and Jack's relationship in confidence. "Well uh...Gillian is his friend and he's heard from her how Bloom has been so I guess he's doing the gentlemanly thing."

"Oh, I see." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. _Since when is Jack a gentleman?  Was the first thought that popped into his head as he once more turned his attention to the ring._

"Come on Jack let's go!" 

Teal'c walked along over to the other side. "O'Neill?" Jack turned to face him; the Jaffa gave him a nod. "You will beat him."

"I'll give it my best Teal'c."

Teal'c was standing behind Gillian. "Come Lieutenant MacKenzie, it is time to let them settle this."

Gillian nodded; she touched Jack's face gently. "Watch yourself, okay?"

"I will." The colonel gave her a small smile and a nod. "Just wait over there with the rest of my team."

Gillian and Teal'c left the ring, the young woman sighed as she stood among the other members of SG-1. She crossed her arms over her chest, chewing on her fingernails.

The two men circled each other, thumping their gloves together. Jack with a serious expression on his face, while Tim had a rather playful one on his.

"Come on Jack, we both know you're still _way too weak from that planet to be in this ring with me."_

Jack had had enough of talking, he wanted action. He stepped towards Tim and swung his right arm at him. His fist flew through the air, landing solidly against the left cheek of the major. Tim's head was turned from the impact, the left side of his face exploding in pain. He touched a gloved hand to his cheek, mildly stunned that his friend had hit him. His blue eyes flashed with anger and his sunny grin disappeared as his lips pressed together so hard they disappeared into his face. It was obvious his old buddy meant business.

"Oh I see, you want to fight huh? Okay Jack let's do it."

That was just the invitation Jack was waiting for. He lunged at the other man, grabbing him around the waist, they both landed on the concrete floor with a thump. Jack was now straddling Tim, he started punching him.

Tim grabbed Jack's wrists; he pulled Jack over onto his side. The two men started rolling around on the ground. 

Gillian was watching the two men flip flop on the ground. "Come on Jack get him!"

Sam was just as antsy as Gillian was. "Come on sir!"

Daniel and Teal'c both turned to the blond woman, both of them rather surprised at her outburst. The captain shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were a fighting fan Sam."

"I'm not, but after hearing from the colonel what this guy's been up to I _want_ him to get his."

Tim ended up on top of Jack; he had lost his gloves in the struggle. He put his hands around the colonel's throat and started slamming his head against the concrete. 

Jack's gloves were missing as well; he grabbed Tim by the front of his black t-shirt and flipped him over his head. The major landed flat on his back. Both men got back on their feet fast, staring down one another.

This time Tim was the one that charged, he grabbed Jack by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder. He stood over the colonel and raised his foot, planting it firmly into Jack's ribs. 

The older man cried out as he rolled to his knees, getting up on all fours. Tim kicked him again in the ribs and once in the head, the force of the kick sending Jack onto his back.

Jack saw stars as he laid on the floor. The room was spinning a little and he was trying to fight it. 

Gillian saw him and gasped, touching her hand to her mouth briefly.  "Jack!"

Tim heard Gillian's shout, he walked over to the edge of the ring. "So what do you say Gillian? Care to dump this _loser and go out with a real man?"_

Gillian's face grew angry. "Bastard!" She tried to get to him but both Teal'c and Daniel grabbed her and held her back.

"Whoa there Gill! Just calm down!" Daniel had a hold of the lieutenant's left arm.

"Daniel Jackson is correct; anger will not help the colonel defeat him." Teal'c had a strong grip; Gillian soon discovered that with him holding her she wasn't going anywhere. 

Sam nodded her head as she patted Gillian on the back. "They're right Gill; the colonel can take care of himself."

Gillian finally calmed down and both men let go of her. She moved over and stood on the other side of Teal'c. 

Daniel sighed, pushing up his glasses; he glanced at Sam and leaned towards her. "Just friends huh?"

Sam turned and looked at her friend, her blue eyes serious. "Yeah Daniel, they're friends."

The archaeologist nodded his head slowly, a sly grin blooming on his lips. "If that's the case then Sam, can I be _your friend?"_

Sam looked momentarily stunned, her mouth opened slightly and her blue eyes seemed to momentarily widen. She was gazing at Daniel and for one brief moment the young woman wasn't sure whether or not her friend was serious. The question sort of hung in the air, like a cloud of thick smoke above both of them. Daniel said nothing, simply looking at Sam; his handsome face had the most intense focused look Sam had ever seen on it. It was clear to her that Daniel was telling her the truth.

Finally she grinned, her lips drawing back into a sweet smile. "We'll see."  
  


Jack heard what Tim said and the sudden angry rush to his blood cleared up the dizziness the kicks had caused him. He got up fast, grabbing the major by the back of his t-shirt. Jack whipped him around hard, sending him flying into a corner of the makeshift ring. 

Tim got up from the floor slowly. "Trying to _cheat Jack?"_

The sweaty colonel shook his head. "No, that's something you would do."

"I was just talking to your Sweetheart Jack, tell me….is she a good a _screw_ as she looks?"

A large sunny grin bloomed on Jack's face. "_Better."_

The anger boiling through the colonel turned to lava as he and Tim charged one another yet again. They both had a hold of each other's arms, grappling back and forth. 

Jack was gritting his teeth as the two men struggled, he could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Both he and the major were the same build and strength; they were an even match for this adult version of tug of war. 

The colonel got an idea; he tilted his head back and slammed his forehead into the blond man's. Tim squeezed his eyes shut, letting go of Jack and slapping his hand over his now throbbing forehead. He cried out in pain, stumbling back a few steps.

Jack immediately put his left hand on Tim's shoulder; he curled his fist into a ball driving it into the major's stomach. 

Tim doubled over, grunting in pain as the air was knocked out of him. Jack took advantage of his opponent's hunched over position. He brought his right knee up connecting with the major's chin.

Bloom was knocked backwards, ending up flat on his back. The stunned man looked up at Jack, his blue eyes wide in disbelief at his current position.

Jack was breathing hard as he stood over him; he raised his leg and brought his large boot down. He was pressing it against Tim's throat.

"Now that I have your _undivided _attention, let's get something straight." He turned and looked briefly at Gillian, raising his arm to point at her. 

"Do you see that woman? If you _ever lay another hand on her or even __look at her crossed eyed, the only person not coming back from a gate mission is _you_." _

Jack took his boot from the fallen man's neck and crouched over him, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up. Tim was now staring into the colonel's hot chocolate eyes. 

"I'll bury you out there on some distant planet where even the Goa'uld can't find you."  His grip on the blond man's shirt tightened. "Do you _get_ what I'm telling you?"

Bloom swallowed hard, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, I get it Jack."

The colonel grinned. "Good…" He let go of his shirt and stood up, he walked around to stand between Tim's legs. "Oh! There's just one more thing." 

Tim raised his head looking down his body at the older man. "What's that?"

Jack drew his right leg back and let it fly, kicking Bloom as hard as he could between his legs. 

A sound of incredible pain came out of the major's face; his hands grabbed his groin as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"That was for Gillian." Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he turned around and walked away.

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were the first to congratulate their commanding officer. All three of his subordinates surrounded their team leader.

"Good going Jack, I _knew_ that hard head of yours would come in handy one day." Daniel gave a smile to the older man as he shook his hand.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh very funny Daniel, care for a demonstration?"

Daniel put his hands up. "No that's okay Jack. I already saw how effective it is."

Sam patted the older man on the back. "Sir you were great! You _really_ kicked his butt."

"Thanks Carter." The colonel raised an eyebrow; he was surprised at her reaction.

Teal'c nodded his head passively. "You did well O'Neill, you fought like a true warrior."

Jack gave the Jaffa a smile. "Thanks Teal'c." He sighed as he wiped his brow, he felt as though he were covered in grime from the cement floor. 

Gillian walked towards Jack and stood in front of him. A small smile was on her face as she and the colonel locked eyes on one another. The young woman swallowed hard as she stretched out her arms to him. "Come here…"

Jack smiled as he stepped towards her, letting the young woman wrap her arms around him. He encircled her waist.

Gillian closed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my ribs hurt a little but it's not a big deal."

"Don't worry about that, I'll fix you up as soon as we get home." She touched his hair, her fingers playing with it. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered to him as she hugged him tighter.

Jack sighed, pulling back from her embrace. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Gillian nodded, her hand touching his cheek. "Okay."

Jack turned around and looked at his team; the three members of it were smiling. "If you will excuse us, we're going to go now."

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c said nothing only smiled and nodded "Night Jack and Gill."

"Good night sir, Gillian."

"Good night O'Neill and Gillian."

Gillian smiled at all of them. "Good night and thanks."

Jack and Gillian left the SGC gym together and headed for the elevator. 

"You're sure you're okay?"

The couple had gone home, had a light dinner and slipped into bed. 

Gillian rolled on her side, placing her hand on Jack's bare chest, rubbing it lightly.

Jack had his arms tucked behind his head. He felt a lot better, showing Bloom a thing or two about touching something that didn't belong to him have given Jack a big sense of satisfaction. "Yeah pretty much, in the morning I'll probably have his boot mark on my ribs but other than that I should be okay."

Gillian nodded; she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his neck before leaning her forehead against it. "Ummm Jack?"

The colonel moved his arms from behind his head to place in the young woman's hair, his fingers curling into it. "Yeah?"

She raised her head, clearing her throat. "I know you were looking out for me as both my lover and my superior officer. I was just too busy being angry and defensive to see that." Gillian swallowed hard. "You did something today Jack I'll never forget as long as I live. You took a stand and defended me. I can't tell you how much that meant, no one's ever done that before." 

Jack put his hands on Gillian's shoulders and ran them down her bare arms. "This whole situation with Bloom…" He shook his head and sighed. "It really opened my eyes about us Gillian."

The young woman nodded, she understood what he was trying to say without making him say it. "Me too Jack."

He smiled; his hands tucking under her arms and pulling her up to meet his lips.  

_"Come…"_

The grey door opened and Colonel O'Neill and his team walked into the room, all of them in their olive drab uniforms with black t-shirts. Lieutenant MacKenzie followed them, the nurse practitioner in her light blue uniform shirt, navy pants and white lab coat. Her hair tucked high on the back of her head in a bun.

General Hammond was behind his desk; he had taken off his blue coat and had draped it behind his desk chair. He was now in his light blue uniform shirt staring at the foursome that had just entered his office. Major Timothy Bloom was standing on the right side of the general's desk, a smug expression on his face. He was in his dress uniform, his hands behind his back as he stood at ease.

Jack stood in the middle, his team and Gillian standing on either side of him. "You wanted to see us sir?"

The balding man nodded, he looked down at his desk and picked up a piece of paper. "I have a report here Colonel submitted to me by Major Bloom. It states that you assaulted him in the SGC gym three days ago." Hammond laid the paper back down, his face serious. "Is this true Colonel? Did you assault Major Bloom in the SGC gym?"

The colonel raised his head, his dark eyes focusing on the face of his superior. "No sir." He glanced at Bloom. "The major and I engaged in a boxing match for exercise."

"A boxing match?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir."

Hammond glanced at the major. Bloom was scowling deeply, he shook his head. "He's lying sir, it was more than a boxing match." The blond man looked at the rest of SG-1 and the nurse practitioner. "His team and the lieutenant were also there."

"Is this true Colonel? Were the members of your team and Lieutenant MacKenzie both present at the time?"

The older man looked at his team members and Gillian. "Yes sir they were."

General Hammond glanced at Sam. "Captain Carter?"

The blond woman stepped forward. "Yes sir?"

"Was it a fight Captain or was it a boxing match?"

Carter's face was passive. "They put on gloves sir, it was a boxing match."

Tim shook his head. "We lost the gloves!"

General Hammond sighed. "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c."

Both men stepped forward. "Major Bloom here claims that Colonel O'Neill assaulted him is this true?"

"No sir."

Teal'c raised his head high. "They engaged in a match General, both men willingly fought against one another. If Major Bloom was assaulted by Colonel O'Neill then perhaps the colonel should also claim to be assaulted by the major."

The general raised both of his eyebrows. "You make an excellent point Teal'c."

Major Bloom's mouth dropped open. "I didn't assault him!"

Jack pressed his lips together; he was trying not to smile. The tables had turned on the major and now he was the one under the heat lamp.

General Hammond looked at the major. "Well it seems we have a stand off here Major. If you insist on pressing these charges then the colonel will be forced to press some of his own." He turned and looked at Jack. "Am I correct Colonel?"

"Yes sir, I'll have no choice."

It suddenly became very clear to the major what was happening. He tightened his lips together as he cleared his throat. "General Hammond, I would like to withdraw my charges. May I have the report back?"

"Allow me Major." Hammond picked up the paper and began to tear it up. The superior officer tore it into many squares and dumped it into his trash can. "This has been a complete waste of time." He faced the colonel and his team. "Colonel, I apologize for this terrible misunderstanding and any embarrassment this may have caused you."

Jack nodded his head. "It's all right General; Major Bloom made a mistake, that's all."

The general narrowed his eyes. "Seems he's been doing a lot of that lately."

Major Bloom looked at his commanding officer. "Sir?"

"I got the report back from your mission to P5C309." Hammond's face reflected a look of anger and disappointment. "You failed in your mission objective and took a huge risk with your team."

"It was a necessary one General, I assure you."

Hammond opened his desk drawer, pulling out a few pieces of paper. "If that's the case Major why is it that the other three members of SG-6 are requesting transfers to other units?"

Tim looked straight ahead. "I don't know sir."

"Well perhaps I do!" The general began to read through the papers. "It says right here that _you_ are the direct reason why these men want to join another unit. All three of these state that your command style was unorthodox and you were too quick and easy to put their lives on the line. "

"But sir I…"

General Hammond got up from his chair. "That's enough Major!"  He circled around the officer; the balding man was growing red with anger. "First you blow your mission to that planet, and endanger the lives of your men. _Then_ you have the gall to accuse one of my best commanding officers of a crime!"

Major Bloom swallowed hard. "This is all a mistake General."

"On that we _agree_ Major." Hammond sat back down at his desk. "That's why I'm shipping you back to Fort Bragg."

The major went to open his mouth, he began to protest but a cold glare from his superior officer quickly closed his mouth. "Not _one word Major. You have one hour to pack, dismissed!" _

Tim moved to the front of the general's desk and snapped him a salute. He turned around and glared at Jack coldly. 

The colonel only gave him a grin. "Bye Tim."

Gillian also grinned at the major as he passed her and went out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind him.

General Hammond shook his head. "Some men aren't _meant to command." He looked at the other five people in the room. "You all are dismissed." His eyes focusing on the team leader. "Colonel, a friendly word of advice before you go."_

Jack raised both of his eyebrows. "Yes sir?"

"The next time you want to settle a score Colonel, do it off the base."

The colonel gave his superior officer a nod. "I'll take that under advisement sir."

Everyone filed out of the room one at a time.


End file.
